m i s s   i n v i s i b le
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: And though she smiles, there is something she's hiding. And she can't find a way to relate.  Song Fic


~m i s s i n v i s i b l e~

a n a r u / h i n a s o n g f i c

_"There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone"_

Hyuuga Hinata hated when they were allowed to choose where they wanted to eat their lunch. If there had been assigned seats, at least it would look like she had friends. It would've looked like she fit in.

But that never happened. Not anymore at least. Since she had moved to middle school, they were considered more mature and weren't forced to eat in their classrooms. They were free. But not Hinata.

Her onigiri were carefully laid into her lunchboxes, all with amusing faces, by one of the maids at her rich household. It seemed they were staring up at her, anxiously. In order to ignore it, Hinata bit into one of the rice balls that had an open mouth. It was in fact delicious.

_"And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say..."_

She wanted to look as if she were trying to do something important when people walked by her, such as looking around for a spoon, or pretending to be distracted. It didn't matter though. Whenever people passed they paid no attention to her. Not even a glance.

Hinata tried smiling too. She saw many people who got attention smile. It never worked for her.

There was no way to connect to these strange people. They would never see her tiny hidden soul.

And it hurt. It hurt her inside that there was no one like her. It made her desire one thing. To cry. She just wanted to sob her eyes out. But she kept this bottled up inside of her. Hinata kept it in.

But there were so many things she wanted to say.

_"Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name"_

People had always seen Hinata. They'd even watched her before. But they never observed her. They'd never _really _seen her. They had never paid close enough attention to her to see the pain she was in.

So she sat there. She sat there, eating her lunch and wondering if they even know her name.

_The begining, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in  
__But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the thingsthat mismatched on the surface _

"Get into groups!" The teacher announced.

Hinata sighed. Kakashi-sensei was always to lazy to teach so he put them in groups to learn.

"I can't believe Sasuke ignored me," A girl named Ami chatted.

Hinata came from behind her. She took a deep breath. It couldn't be so hard. What could happen.

"Oh you mean, _Uchiha_ Sasuke?" She inquired, obviously knowing it was him.

Ami didn't even answer.

Hinata didn't understand. She hoped it was only because Ami hadn't heard her._  
_

_"And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing..."_

Class was over. Hinata had gotten points taken off for working alone and not in a group. Kakashi-sensei had never even done anything about it.

She sighed, pushing past Ami and her friends.

Hinata didn't even notice her foot miss the step, sending her crashing down to the bottom.

It hurt a lot. Hinata's eyes were squeezed shut, trying to prevent the tears from coming. She couldn't cry. Not in front of them.

Her knee was bruised badly and she hit her head hard. She didn't hit it hard enough though to block out their shrill laughing that drilled through Hinata, piercing her heart.

The only thing she could do was run.

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_ Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_  
_ Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible _  
_ Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her nam_e

The bleachers awaited Hinata. She sobbed harder and harder as she crawled under them, looking at her uneaten lunch that she didn't even finish a couple of hours before.

_Why don't they see me? _

_Why don't they come closer to me?_

_Am I that contagious?_

_Is there something wrong with me?_

Hinata though long and hard as she cried and cried. There seemed to be no solution. She couldn't possibly commit suicide but she didn't know how to enjoy her own life at all. There _was _no solution. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying. She was blurry eyed and tired. So she decided to go home._  
_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
__And one day just the same as the last _  
_Just the days been in counting the time _  
_Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind..."_

Under the bleachers once more, Hinata sighed. She wiped her eyes. This was now her usual place for lunch. She was never bothered, never talked to, never-

There was a sudden noise that made Hinata jolt and whip her head around. She made a small eeking sound.

"Oh it's true! Someone is there!"

Hinata was now staring at a boy who had blond hair and was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

He smiled in a goofy fashion, staring at her.

"What's your name?" he asked her, walking closer.

Hinata's eyes widened. She could barely speak. Who _was _this? Why was he paying attention to her? Why?

"I-I'm . . . I-I . . ." She stuttered, at lost for worst, mesmerized by the boy in front of her.

"I'm Naruto!" He beamed, taking a seat next to her. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, turning bright red as he took a seat next to her. "I'm H-Hinata . . ."

"Hina-chan!" Naruto immediately nicknamed, smiling wider.

_Hina-chan? _Hinata thought frankly. This boy was so friendly! What's with him?

"What are you doing under here?" Naruto asked. "It's kinda dark don't cha' think?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "I just . . . th-there's no one to s-sit with," She managed slowly.

"What about me?" Naruto demanded, getting kind of close.

"Heh?" Hinata wondered, her face turning more crimson.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Naruto continued.

Hinata was shaking. It was so overwhelming.

"U-Us . . ." she repeated.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, grabbing her arm so she couldn't protest.

"A-Ano!" Hinata stumbled.

Naruto led her outside. It was bright and the sun shone on his hair making the blondness look golden!

Hinata was now more than mesmerized.

He took her under an oak tree where she saw vaguely familiar faces. They were people she'd seen before but never actually talked to.

Naruto cleared is throat. "We have Sakura-chan-" he pointed to a pink haired girl who smiled. "Ino!" a beautiful blonde girl. "Shikamaru!" it was a teen with a pineapple shaped hairdo. Hinata giggled quietly. "Sasuke-teme," the onyx haired boy twitched at the name. "Choji," a chubby boy grinned widely. "Shino and Kiba," a boy with face paint and another with dark shades. Kiba nodded. "Cold-hearted Neji," Naruto pointed to a boy with very long hair who looked like he was ready to attack Naruto. "Tenten-chan!" it was a girl with two buns that looked like they resembled a panda. "And Lee!" Lee was in a green jumpsuit. Hinata also giggled at that, along with his bowl shaped haircut.

"Pleased to meet you!" Lee cried, anxiously.

"Hinata," Naruto grinned, motioning towards her and she blushed even more.

"H-Hello," Hinata stuttered.

"Kawaii," Sakura called, smiling sweetly.

_Kawaii! _Hinata thought.

Naruto pulled Hinata so she was seated next to him and Kiba.

They began to eat lunch together.

~ _f i n ~_

* * *

Authors Note:

It seems kind of depressing at first doesn't it? But I was just listening to this song and it came to me.

This was how it used to be on my softball team but there were two girls who were always nice and made it enjoyable.

Thanks for reading~please review!


End file.
